1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator in which, by introduction of a pressure fluid from fluid inlet/outlet ports, a slide table is made to move reciprocally along an axial direction of a cylinder main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a linear actuator, for example made up of a fluid pressure cylinder or the like, has been used as a means for transporting workpieces. As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3795968, the present applicants have proposed a linear actuator, which is capable of transporting a workpiece that is loaded onto a slide table by causing the slide table to move reciprocally in a straight line along a cylinder main body. However, with the aforementioned linear actuator, in recent years, there has been a demand to reduce both the size and cost of the apparatus.